


童年1 Cimicid

by Pigtee



Series: Isidora Ann Hain Ethelind [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigtee/pseuds/Pigtee
Summary: *梅和特洛伊比伊西大五岁，是双胞胎。格罗拉是伊塞林德的女管家兼孩子们的学习指导教师。*这时伊西十岁，上学前。
Series: Isidora Ann Hain Ethelind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702933





	童年1 Cimicid

我说：“梅，给我魔杖*。”（*打星号为法语。）

梅捂着耳朵：“听不见，你忘了妈妈说你得练习英语的。”

于是我用英语说：“梅，给我抹账。”

梅大笑：“听见了吗特洛伊，她说‘抹账’。”

特洛伊没说话，但是他听见了，因为我听到他吃吃的笑。

于是我不肯说话了，埋头背单词。房间里又安静了。梅和特洛伊都在做他们的暑假作业，昨天母亲命令他们必须得在一周内写完，还要检查，要不然就在下一次的读书会上——由我来——朗读梅写的关于臭粪蛋的检讨书和特洛伊写给他女朋友的情书。梅看似不在意地说检讨书也没什么大不了的，就是又臭又长（物理），还有点无聊，总共三页纸，所以他只在特洛伊在的时候写作业；特洛伊干脆不说话，把教我学英语的事情全部丢给梅，独自写他的关于中世纪女巫的论文。

而我得在一周之内背完格罗拉给我列的两百个常用英语单词，每天三十个。

梅写了两行字又写不动了，丢下羊皮纸和课本来骚扰我。

我读：“cimicid，臭虫*。”

梅说：“不够标准，再读一遍。”

于是我说：“cimicid，梅。”

梅也闭嘴了。

过了一会儿，格罗拉过来检查的我单词，顺便看了看梅和特洛伊写的论文。她用卷起的一沓羊皮纸在梅头上狠狠敲了两下，指导了特洛伊的论文之后又走了。

我松了口气，因为格罗拉打人很痛，又想到今天的单词还有十个没有背；我根本记不住臭虫和老鼠尾巴，还有龙角和椰子树皮，或者别的听上去很臭的东西。梅说这些以后还要学，它们会长久的停留在我的课本和笔记里，大部分还能见到实物——并且使用他们。他说这些的时候语调夸张，胡乱挥舞手脚，我几乎以为他要把眼珠子也瞪出来了：“你现在还不知道……牛黄（cow bezoar），法语怎么说？就是牛的胆结石，黄色的，还有些臭。看上去像大便，闻起来也像。你一定猜不到，巫师们用这个来解毒。”

接着我看到牛皮（cattlehide），就让我不可抑制的开始联想牛的其他部位。最后我跳过了这个词，在晚饭前背完了二十九个单词。


End file.
